Immortal
by bananaprincess
Summary: Perempuan dengan banyak nama membangunkan Khan dan menawarinya keabadian.
1. Chapter 1

**IMMORTAL**

"_I am a superior being, but I am not immortal."_*_ - Khan_

* * *

_Khan Noonien Singh adalah milik Gene Roddenberry; Veronica Neary/Roberta, Sarina Kaur adalah milik Greg Cox._

_Didasarkan dari novel The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh (Vol 1 & 2) oleh Greg Cox dan Star Trek Into Darkness - J.J. Abrams & Paramount._

_Event terjadi lima tahun sebelum Star Trek Into Darkness, tahun 2254._

* * *

"_Peraturan pertama: jangan bertanya."_

-o0o-

"Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu."

Pria itu menoleh dengan elegan. Gerakannya begitu anggun, sekaligus tegas. Mengingatkan kepada singa yang siaga. Tak ada ketakutan dalam sorot mata gelapnya. Seperti lautan dalam, begitulah air mukanya sekarang, tenang tanpa riak. Padahal belum lama itu tersadar dari lelap panjang.

"Keabadian." Suara perempuan menjadi satu-satunya suara lain dalam ruangan, selain angin yang menderikkan kertas-kertas. Angin berkesiur dari luar ruangan, menghentak daun jendela hingga terbuka lebih lebar. Tangan perempuan itu mengenggam sebuah kertas dan pena. Sesaat kedua sosok beragah dan saling sengap. Helaian rambut hitam panjang bergoyang di sebelah pipi putih perempuan itu karena arus udara.

"Aku menawarkan kepadamu keabadian."

-o0o-

_1974_

Sudut ruangan merupakan tempat langganan anak perempuan berambut hitam itu duduk dan membaca. Hari ini, ia berkonsentrasi pada _The Divine Comedy_ karya Dante Alighieri yang terbuka di tangannya. Kedua tangannya menutup telinga, memblokir dengung obrolan dari anak-anak di dalam ruangan yang sama. Deret aksara memenuhi pandangan matanya, menguntai menjadi kalimat-kalimat yang meresap di otaknya.

Anak perempuan berumur empat tahun itu mampu membaca cepat dan mengerti. Namun, _The Divine Comedy_ dianggapnya sebagai salah satu karya sastra yang harus dinikmati. Noon mungkin akan mencemoohnya karena menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama untuk sebuah buku. Setidaknya, dengan memahami maknanya, ia bisa memiliki sedikit lebih banyak yang Noon mengerti. Lalu mereka bisa berdebat, seperti biasa.

Matanya menilik kepada anak lelaki sebaya yang duduk tekun agak jauh darinya. Rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi. Seapik pakaian yang dikenakannya. Memiliki ibu seorang berkebangsaan India, tidak membuat Noon tampak mewarisi darah tersebut. Kulitnya putih pucat, kontras dengan sampul buku _The Epic of Gilgamesh_ yang dibacanya. Seluruh perhatiannya terfokus pada lembaran kisah yang ditulis pada masa sebelum masehi.

Bibir anak perempuan itu menyunggingkan senyuman. Lalu mulai menulis kutipan yang ditemukannya di _The Divine Comedy_ pada sebuah buku catatan. Kalau hari ini ia bisa menamatkan buku ini, besok ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dibacanya. Esok hari pula, ia bisa mengajak Noon bicara tentang _The Divine Comedy_. Bagi anak perempuan itu berbincang dengan Noon membuatnya nyaman. Ia tak pernah bertanya, mungkin sikap Noon itu hasil dari sifat superiornya.

"_L'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle_—

the love that moves the sun and the other stars."

― Dante Alighieri, The Divine Comedy

-o0o-

_"Katanya seekor kucing dapat mengetahu siapa yang sebenarnya raja. Itukah alasan kamu begitu tertarik memperhatikanku?"**_

Sejenak perhatian anak perempuan itu teralih dari _The Epic of Gilgamesh_ di pangkuannya. Kalimat itu seolah dibisikkan ke telinganya. Padahal kepadanya kalimat itu dibisikkan, melainkan pada seekor kucing. Ia meraih buku catatan, tanpa sadar mencatatkan kalimat itu_._

Seekor kucing hitam berada di pelukan Noon. Anak lelaki itu begitu protektif ketika satu persatu teman-temannya mendekat. Lego, puzzle, lukisan, buku, alat musik, mendadak kurang mendapat perhatian dibanding kucing itu. Kerumunan itu begitu riuh, penuh dengan antusiasme dan kegembiraan. Anak perempuan di sudut tidak tertarik untuk bangkit, ia kembali menekuni bukunya, seraya menangkap suara-suara. Kali ini rasanya, tidak perlu anak perempuan itu menutup telinga demi bisa membaca. Ekspresi menggebu Noon menyenangkan untuk dirasakan.

"Arianna, kamu tidak ingin menggendongnya?"

Anak perempuan yang dipanggil namanya mendongak. Tatapan matanya seperti orang bingung. Noon memeluk kucingnya erat-erat saat membaca perubahan roman muka Arianna. Di sisi Arianna, _The Epic of Gilgamesh_ yang kemarin dibaca Noon terbuka lebar. Tiba-tiba Noon mengingat sesuatu—ini bukan kali pertama terjadi. Perasaan bersalah bergulir di hatinya. Noon menurunkan kucingnya ke lantai, lalu berjongkok. Sepasang mata cokelat muda itu memandangi Noon dengan khawatir.

"Arianna," panggil Noon.

Anak perempuan itu terkesiap.

_Peraturan pertama: jangan bertanya._ Noon melanggarnya.

-o0o-

Pada sebilah papan di dinding, perempuan itu menempelkan dua lembar kertas berjejeran. Sebelah kiri, merupakan kopian artikel yang dipotong dari koran, terlihat sudah lama disimpan dan menguning. Sisanya, terpaksa dicetak karena di masa itu tak ada lagi yang memproduksi koran cetak. Hobinya membuat _scrapbook_ yang dianggap kuno menolongnya dalam mendokumentasikan sesuatu.

Dua ratus enam puluh tahun berlalu sekedipan mata. Mata perempuan itu beranjak pada artikel di bagian kanan bilah papan. Bertahun 2249, mengenai penemuan S.S. Botany Bay—pesawat penjelajah kuno dari hampir tiga abad lampau. Muatan _sleeper ship_ tersebut dibawa ke bumi untuk diteliti lebih lanjut. Menurut pihak berwajib, tak ada rekaman data mengenai penerbangan pesawat. Juga, tak disebutkan apa 'muatan' dari pesawat arkais tersebut.

Perempuan itu tahu, dalam arsipnya yang lain, ia menyimpan carikan informasi mengenai pesawat yang tiba-tiba hilang dari hanggar di Area 51 pada Januari 1996. Berita menarik, tetapi sayangnya dilarang beredar di mana-mana. Warta yang ditutup-tutupi karena manusia dianggap belum dapat menerima dan mungkin bisa memicu kesenjangan sosial. Pesawat tersebut, sebuah _sleeper ship_ yang dinamai DY-100 oleh anggota proyek—memuat sebuah teknologi terbaru. Tabung-tabung _cryonic_—krionik—yang menjanjikan keabadian.

Keabadian semu.

Kebetulan, pada saat yang sama, kabar lain terdengar hingga telinga perempuan itu. Benteng merah seorang tiran di Chandigarh di Kota Punjab, India telah rata dengan tanah, menewaskan seluruh penghuninya. Kedua lokasi itu, Area 51 dan Chandigarh jauh dari tempat perempuan itu tinggal dan dia tak punya campur tangan apapun. Dia hanya manusia biasa, bukan seseorang yang ditakdirkan mengubah dunia.

Sekarang, lima tahun sejak penemuan S.S. Botany Bay, tak ada lagi liputan tentang hal tersebut. Perempuan itu menunggu bahwa suatu hari mereka—para sejarahwan dan arkeolog—yang bertanggung jawab atas temuan berharga tersebut akan memamerkannya di museum. Nyatanya, itu tak pernah terjadi. Tentu saja, kargo dari kapal tersebut lebih berharga dari apapun. Perempuan itu mungkin jauh lebih tahu dibanding ahli-ahli tersebut.

_Saksi mata_.

Namun tak akan ada yang percaya. Perempuan itu tak acuh, sebab dia punya rencana.

-o0o-

"Siapa kamu?"

Tangan perempuan itu melayang pada pipi pria di depannya. Pria itu tak terlihat kaget dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya. Tak ada kernyit rasa sakit maupun amarah. Warna wajah itu tetap pucat, seperti seseorang yang lama tak tersentuh sinar matahari. Mereka bersemuka, masing-masing tanpa emosi tergambar di parasnya.

"Kamu melanggar peraturan pertama: _jangan bertanya_."

Vokal perempuan itu dalam dan tenang. Seolah-olah, intonasi itu sudah dilatih bertahun-tahun untuk menyembunyikan afeksi. Pria itu memindai penampilan lawan bicaranya. Dia tampak seperti warga biasa—bukan prajurit, staf pemerintah, mata-mata, maupun pemberontak. Apa yang dikenakan perempuan itu begitu berbeda dengan masanya hidup dulu. Informasi yang dimilikinya sekarang, ras perempuan itu adalah mongoloid, rambut hitam panjang, tubuh sedang, dan bola mata cokelat terang.

Pandangan pria itu teralih. Dia ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lain, tetapi ada yang menganggu pikirannya sekarang. Sorot mata itu seakan pernah dikenalnya. Tatapannya menjelajahi kamar bercat putih yang minim interior. Meja besar di sudut, begitu berlawanan dengan semua yang dilihatnya—kertas-kertas bertebaran, buku-buku berantakan di sana. Dia berusaha mencari tahu di mana dan kapan saat ini. Sama sekali tak ada hal yang bisa membantunya untuk mengetahui, selain bertanya lagi.

Mereka kembali bertatap muka. Mata cokelat terang itu yang pertama mencuri perhatian si pria. Mata tak pernah bohong. _Matamu tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun._

"Arianna."

Perempuan itu membisu beberapa jenak.

"Aku punya banyak nama," jawabnya datar.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Sekali lagi sebuah tamparan diterima oleh pria itu. Meski pukulan itu cukup keras, pria itu hanya merasakan sedikit sakit. Dia kembali mengabaikan peraturan yang dibuat.

"Menyelamatkanmu."

-o0o-

_1974_

Kabut biru itu tak pernah lekang dari ingatan. Rasa tubuh yang meleleh, serta hilang dan melayang masih jelas dalam memori Noon. Sekejap saja denging sirene tanda bahaya hilang dari pendengarannya. Tak ada lagi asap, tak ada teriakan gaduh, ruangan itu begitu sepi. Noon mengamati teman-teman sekelasnya yang berdiri di sekelilingnya. Ketakutan terpancar jelas dari wajah mereka, beberapa anak perempuan mulai menangis.

Logika Noon seakan tak bisa menerima. Diawali dengan melihat kucing hitamnya yang mengubah diri menjadi sosok perempuan dewasa. Tidak lama kemudian, tempat tinggal yang dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun hancur oleh penyusup. Noon bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kabar ibunya di sana. Suara teman-temannya memanggil nama mentor mereka yang juga tak kelihatan sosoknya.

Tahu-tahu pintu ruangan terbuka. Beberapa anak langsung mendekat kepada Noon. Dia adalah pemimpin mereka. Ibunya, Sarina Kaur, selalu mengatakan bahwa Noon dilahirkan istimewa, berbeda dengan manusia di luar tempat tinggalnya yang inferior. Dia adalah manggala.

Pandangan Noon pertama menemukan keberadaan kucing hitam yang familiar di sisi pintu. Dia terbelalak, namun tetap bersikap tenang. Kepanikannya hanya akan memancing teman-temannya bereaksi lebih buruk lagi. Diikuti sosok lain yang muncul mengiringi kucing hitam.

"Kalian sudah aman sekarang," ujarnya, tersenyum.

Wajah perempuan itu sudah pernah mereka lihat. Noon malah berkenalan khusus dengannya.

"Dr. Veronica Neary," sapanya tanpa ragu.

Perempuan itu menatap Noon, kembali tersenyum, lalu berpaling kepada anak-anak lainnya.

"Aku Roberta," ia memperkenalkan diri.

_Perempuan dengan banyak nama._

-o0o-

"Mengenai tawaranmu..."

"Ah ya," perempuan itu menarik kursi mendekat. "Aku punya dua permintaan yang harus kamu penuhi. Sebagai pertukaran membangunkanmu dan keabadian. Masihkah kamu menginginkan itu? Dunia di tanganmu?"

Pandangan pria itu menajam. Tidur yang panjang tidak membuatnya lupa akan tujuan yang diembannya. Takdir yang harus dia penuhi.

"Aku lebih baik dari siapapun di dunia ini. Aku dilahirkan dengan komposisi genetika terbaik. Superior."

Perempuan itu menyunggingkan senyum. Dia tahu jawaban itu bahkan sebelum pria itu mengatakannya. Kadang-kadang baginya dunia berjalan terlalu lambat. "Pertama, menikahlah denganku. Aku akan membangunkan _keluargamu_."

Tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi wajah pria itu.

"Kedua, untuk pertukaran dengan keabadian itu, aku akan memberitahunya nanti. Kamu harus berjanji, Noon."

Keduanya saling pandang. Saling curiga, namun tak menampakkannya.

"Aku berjanji."

"Dan, Noon, berhentilah merencanakan untuk melenyapkanku. Setelah semua ini selesai kamu bisa melakukannya."

Apa yang diucap perempuan itu sama dengan yang terbersit di benak si pria. Perempuan itu memanggilnya 'Noon', nama kecil yang tak pernah lagi orang-orang gunakan untuk menyapanya sejak berumur 14 tahun. Ketika di depan matanya sendiri dia melihat orang-orang yang seharusnya dilindunginya tak terselamatkan. Saat keputusan untuk membuat dunia lebih baik menguasai seluruh dirinya. Dia adalah _manggala_—pemimpin yang tercipta untuk menjadikan dunia seperti harapannya.

"Khan. Namaku adalah Khan."

_...bersambung_

* * *

_* Kutipan dari The Eugenics Wars, vol II_

_** Kutipan dari The Eugenics Wars, vol I, chapter 17_


	2. Chapter 2

**IMMORTAL**

_"Strange are the twists of fate.*" – Khan_

* * *

_Khan Noonien Singh adalah milik Gene Roddenberry; Veronica Neary/Roberta Lincoln, Gary Seven adalah milik Greg Cox._

_Didasarkan dari novel The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh (Vol 1 & 2) oleh Greg Cox dan Star Trek Into Darkness - J.J. Abrams & Paramount, serta novelisasi Star Trek Into Darkness oleh Alan Dean Foster._

_Event terjadi lima tahun sebelum Star Trek Into Darkness, tahun 2254._

* * *

"_Peraturan kedua: jangan membantah."_

-o0o-

_Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku jadi pencuri._

Tidak, mungkin dua kali kesempatan saja, perempuan itu menambahkan dalam hati. Dalam balutan seragam abu-abu di bawah langit London dengan rona serupa, dia melangkah menuju Kelvin Memorial Archive. Sisi jalanan itu penuh oleh komuter yang bergegas mengambil haluan ke tempat kerja masing-masing. Meski automaton dan presensi virtual sudah lazim sekarang, beberapa perkejaan masih membutuhkan kehadiran nyata dari stafnya. Masa depan tak sesepi yang pernah perempuan itu bayangkan.

Dia berbelok masuk ke dalam gedung yang menjadi destinasi. Rambut hitamnya terikat rapi dan bergoyang tiap kali menjejakkan kaki. Perempuan itu mengeluarkan ID dan tas tangan yang diserahkan ke petugas jaga sebelum melewati mesin pemindai. Petugas jaga tersenyum kepadanya ketika mengembalikan barang-barangnya, memberikan anggukan.

"Selamat pagi, Ms. Clarke."

Hari ini namanya belakangnya adalah Clarke. Lyanna Clarke, seorang staf dari Starfleet.

Perempuan itu membalas dengan senyum lebih lebar dan ucapan selamat bertugas. Tempat ini sudah pernah dikunjunginya beberapa kali. Fasilitas perpustakaan dengan koleksi buku-buku tua serta arsip-arsip digital yang bisa diakses oleh publik membuatnya senang. Membaca adalah kebiasaan yang tak pernah luntur darinya. Namun, hari ini tujuannya bukanlah perpustakaan, melainkan lokasi lain di bawah gedung ini.

Dia memasuki lift bersama serombongan pekerja lain. Ketika lampu indikator lantai di bagian atas lift mulai menyala—sebuah doa terpanjat di dalam hatinya. Lorong-lorong metal mengingatkannya pada suatu malam di tahun 1974. Dia mengulang lagi doanya, lebih keras, di dalam hati.

-o0o-

_1974_

Untuk pertama kalinya Arianna merasa ketakutan. Dia bergerak mendesak di antara anak-anak berumur empat dan tiga tahun yang lain, untuk berada di dekat Noon. Sejak kali pertama tiba di Lot Epsilon, Noon sudah menarik perhatiannya. Anak lelaki itu tak bicara sebanyak yang lainnya, selalu terlihat bersama buku. Namun ada hal yang membuat Arianna percaya dan merasa menurut kepadanya, seperti halnya teman-teman sekelas yang lain. Noon jugalah yang pertama kali menyapanya untuk merekomendasikan buku _Paradise Lost_ karya Milton dan _The Prince_ karya Niccolò Machiavelli untuk dibaca.

Ruang kelas Lot Epsilon berbeda dengan tempat Arianna sebelumnya di _Developmental Deviations Unit_ (DDU). DDU merupakan salah satu unit di Chrysalis yang digunakan untuk menampung anak-anak yang memiliki kekurangan. Tempat itu menakutkan bagi Arianna karena anak-anak di sana sering berbuat hal-hal yang tidak dia sukai. Tak lama, karena kelakuannya yang baik, Arianna dipindahkan ke Lot Epsilon.

Lokasi tempatnya berada sekarang, bukan area yang familiar. Di situ hanya ada Arianna bersama teman-teman sekelas, tanpa mentor-mentor mereka. Di mana mereka semua? Apakah Arianna dan teman-temannya tersesat di salah satu bagian Chrysalis? Tanpa sadar Arianna memegangi bagian belakang piama Noon.

"Kalian semua sudah aman sekarang."

Suara ramah seorang perempuan yang pernah berkunjung ke Lot Epsilon beberapa hari lalu tampak di mata Arianna. Perempuan yang membawa kucing hitam ke ruang kelas. Kucing hitam itu ada di sisinya sekarang. Busana dan rambut perempuan itu agak berantakan. Di tangannya, dia mengenggam sebuah pena perak.

"Dr. Veronica Neary."

Arianna mendengar Noon menyebut sebuah nama.

"Aku Roberta," ujarnya. "Kalian akan berada di sini untuk sementara."

Pandangan Arianna bertumbukan dengan Roberta. Arianna tak akan pernah melupakan nama itu. Tangannya mencengkeram erat piama Noon hingga pemiliknya menoleh. Bibir Roberta masih mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lain, tetapi tak satu pun tertangkap oleh Arianna. Dalam kepalanya Arianna melihat sesuatu—bayangan yang tidak membuatnya senang.

"Arianna," panggil Noon. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Noon melanggar lagi peraturan antara mereka.

Arianna tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Noon dengan bingung dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk.

Momen itu, terakhir kalinya Arianna melihat sepasang mata gelap milik Noon.

-o0o-

_2248_

"John Harrison dan Jasmine Summer dengan resmi aku mengumumkan kalian sebagai suami istri."

Di antara tepukan tangan yang sepi, John tersenyum. Tangannya menyeka helaian rambut hitam panjang yang jatuh di sisi wajah Jasmine. Mata cokelat muda di hadapannya seakan menyedot seluruh dirinya. Dia menarik tubuh perempuan itu mendekat dan mencium bibirnya. Kehangatan menyembur di dalam rongga dadanya.

Jasmine merasakan pelukan suaminya di pinggangnya mengerat. Dia membelai tulang pipi tinggi John dengan tangan yang terbalut sarung berenda. Memori tentang pertemuan pertama mereka mendadak hadir dalam ingatan Jasmine—beberapa bulan lalu di perpustakaan Kelvin Memorial Archive. Perkenalan yang terjadi nyaris seperti di dalam fiksi—saat keduanya menginginkan buku yang sama. John akhirnya mengalah dan menyerahkan buku tentang sejarah perang abad 21 itu kepada Jasmine.

Akhirnya, keduanya malah saling berbincang tentang ketertarikan mereka kepada sejarah. John menceritakan mengenai ketertarikannya tentang _The Eugenics Wars_ yang terjadi sekitar tahun 1990-an. Mengeluhkan tentang pemerintah yang menyimpan arsip-arsip mengenai perang tersebut, bahkan tidak mudah juga menemukan informasi tentang itu di media. Dia begitu menggebu-gebu mengisahkan tentang sepak terjang Khan Noonien Singh dan menyayangkan bagaimana beliau tewas dengan begitu mengenaskan. Jasmine hanya mengangguk-angguk, menimpali dengan penuturan tentang tiran di India pemicu perang tersebut yang dia ketahui. Selanjutnya, keduanya kian dekat dan makin sering bertemu. Pada suatu hari, John menceritakan tentang proyek penelitian tentang _The Eugenics Wars_ yang melibatkan dirinya.

"Bukan untuk membuat manusia superior baru. Tetapi, studi sejarah mengenai perang tersebut."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Jasmine, heran.

"Pihak dari Starfleet mengatakan menemukan data-data terbaru mengenai perang tersebut. Mereka—ehm, aku dihubungi langsung oleh Admiral Alexander Marcus—merekrutku sebagai salah satu ahli sejarah yang mengetahui dan peduli tentang _The Eugenics Wars_."

Tidak lama setelah itu, pernikahan ini terjadi. Kenangan itu terhenti saat Jasmine menyudahi ciumannya. Senyumnya semringah dan lebar. Jasmine bersyukur John bukan seseorang yang suka menelisik sorot mata seseorang. Namun, Jasmine meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pernikahan ini terjadi karena cinta.

-o0o-

"Aku hidup selama 250 tahun lebih."

Meja makan itu terletak di tepi jendela. Langit hitam menggantung tanpa bintang, kalah bersaing dengan lampu-lampu gedung tinggi.

"Aku tahu. Aku melihatmu dengan jelas."

Perempuan itu menyediakan menu makan malam yang lebih istimewa dari biasanya. Dia mempelajari cara meramu makanan ini ketika masih remaja. Ayam yang dimasak dengan rempah-rempah dan yoghurt, salah satu makanan khas India. Berkali-kali dia gagal, sampai akhirnya menemukan resep yang pas dengan lidahnya. Rasa yang mengingatkannya pada tempat yang sering dirindukannya.

Hari-hari lalu perempuan itu hanya menyediakan bubur bernutrisi untuk makanan sehari-hari pria itu. Meski kemampuan tubuhnya berbeda dengan manusia biasa—beradaptasi setelah tertidur dua setengah abad lebih tidak akan mudah. Dalam dua hari ingatannya telah pulih seluruhnya. Fisiknya kembali fit selepas tiga hari. Pria itu melatihnya menggunakan gerakan-gerakan yoga, serta olahraga ringan lainnya. Waktu istirahat nyaris tiga abad tidak melunturkan kharismanya—begitu cemerlang dan bergas. Ini hari keempat, ketika pria itu menolak untuk berbaring seharian di ranjang, memaksa Arianna harus mengawasi seharian. Dan akhirnya, membuat mereka saling bicara.

Untuk kali pertama, setelah beberapa hari, perempuan itu melihat senyum di wajah pria yang kini duduk di seberangnya. Senyum yang hadir melukiskan nuansa di paras pria itu, menegaskan ketampanan memesona. Menggunakan tangan, pria itu menyobek daging ayam di piring. Pelan-pelan dia mengunyah, mencecap rasa yang awalnya ganjil, hingga kembali familier. Ingatannya mengantarkan sosok ibu—satu-satunya orang tua kandung yang pernah dimilikinya. Ketika ibu punya waktu untuknya, beliau menyuapi makanan favoritnya ini sambil menceritakan tentang DNA rekombinan serta strain _antibiotic-resistant Streptococcus_ yang sedang diteliti di laboratorium. Dia mengenang ketika pertama kali tinggal bersama orang tua angkatnya, jauh dari teman-teman sekelasnya, mentor, serta ibunya yang meninggal dalam ledakan di Chrysalis. Baginya, India menjadi tanah kelahirannya, meski dia sama sekali tampak seperti warga lokal pada umumnya. Ibunya, Sarina Kaur, kepala proyek Chrysalis sendiri yang mendesain dirinya.

"_Tandoori chicken_ buatanmu lezat, Arianna," puji pria itu.

Perempuan itu menengadah, tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku senang kamu menyukainya."

Keduanya sama-sama membisu sejenak. Apartemen kecil itu sunyi.

"Maurent. Namaku Maurent, Noon," ucap perempuan itu, membuyarkan senyap yang ada.

Pandangan pria itu terangkat. Sorot matanya tertuju tajam kepada perempuan itu. Selama beberapa hari bertatap muka dengan perempuan itu, akhirnya dia mengucapkan namanya. Pria itu mengira dia adalah Arianna. Namun, ternyata Maurent adalah nama yang terucap dari bibir perempuan itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku Noon, Maurent," sahut pria itu dengan vokal bariton. Dia memberikan penekanan ketika menyebut nama kecilnya, versi singkat dari Khan Noonien Singh.

"_Namamu adalah John. John Harrison._"

-o0o-

_1994_

Umur Arianna baru beranjak 24 tahun ketika seorang perempuan bernama Claudia menemuinya. Dia terburu-buru dari ruang kuliah pascasarjananya sewaktu Claudia mencegatnya. Nama Arianna terucap dari bibir perempuan asing itu.

"Aku bersyukur kamu dalam keadaan baik."

Mata Arianna menyipit, mengamati lawan bicaranya dari atas ke bawah. Tampak terpelajar dan sesuai dengan lingkungan kampus sekarang. Arianna kira Claudia mungkin adalah salah satu staf pengajar di universitas.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Claudia. Aku sudah menyebutkan namaku tadi," katanya, ramah.

Senyum yang tersungging di bibir perempuan itu terasa bersahabat sekaligus asing. Kedua mata Claudia tertutup oleh kacamata gelap. Tak ada yang dapat Arianna baca dari perempuan itu, bahkan pikirannya begitu senyap.

"Aku ingin kamu ikut ke mobilku," pintanya, "aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu kepadamu."

Sekali lagi, perempuan itu tidak memberi Arianna kesempatan untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Tiada pertanyaan terlontar, hanya permintaan yang juga tak bisa Arianna tolak.

"Jadi, Noon tidak menemukanmu."

Arianna terhenyak mendengar nama itu meluncur dari bibir Claudia.

"Aku harap kamu tidak punya keinginan untuk bergabung dengan Noon—Khan."

Pernyataan itu disambut gelengan kepala.

"Bagus. Aku ingin minta bantuanmu," Claudia menatap Arianna. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pena perak dari tas tangannya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu di sini. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang lebih aman."

"Tidak..."

Claudia mengerutkan kening. Kabin mobil itu lengang untuk sesaat.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Noon?"

Pertanyaan Arianna tidak terjawab. Muncul cahaya berkilat, yang disusul kabin itu penuh dengan asap biru. Kepanikan melandanya, dia berusaha mendorong pintu mobil, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Dia menangkupkan tangan ke hidungnya. Dia tak boleh mati di sini. Dia tak ingin meninggal sekarang. Chrysalis hanya masa lalu. Dia bahkan tak punya banyak ingatan tentang itu.

"Claudia?"

Tak ada sahutan. Arianna merasa tubuhnya seakan meleleh.

-o0o-

Maurent duduk di samping John, memandang ke arah layar yang menampilkan berita malam. Tangannya mengenggam gelas berisi _chai tea_ dingin yang disesapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Di layar, Admiral Alexander Marcus didampingi kepala Kelvin Memorial Archive sedang memberikan pernyataan tentang 'artefak' yang hilang atau dicuri. Warta tersebut tidak menjelaskan 'artefak' apa yang lenyap, tetapi menyebutkan bahwa benda obsolet tersebut berasal dari tiga abad lampau. Sekarang pihak Starfleet memindahkan artefak sisanya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Dia tidak berhasil membangunkanmu," komentar Maurent satiris.

"Manusia inferior. Dia tidak akan melampaui kita," ujar John, "aku ingin kita segera membangunkan tujuh puluh dua saudara kita yang masih tertidur dalam _cryosleep_." Artikulasi bicaranya begitu tegas—lebih seperti raja yang memberi titah tanpa bisa dibantah.

"Segera. Setelah aku membuatmu abadi."

Tahu-tahu John menyambar lengan Maurent, hingga gelas di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai. Dia mendorong Maurent ke tepi meja, satu tangannya yang lain melingkari leher perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu," katanya berdesis. Tilikanya layaknya singa hendak menerkam mangsa.

Maurent menemukan sesuatu yang tak pernah dilihatnya pada Noon, beringas pada mata John. Sudah dia kira, perjumpaan ini tak akan mudah. Namun jauh di dalam hati, Maurent tahu di balik segala yang John lakukan di masa lalu—dia masih punya hati. Di antara bayang-bayang yang muncul di kepala Maurent, pemuda itu punya harapan dan loyalitas pada keluarganya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Roberta Lincoln? Gary Seven?" tanyanya, tajam.

Maurent merasakan kekuatan besar pria itu menekannya. Lengannya begitu ngilu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kengerian merambat dalam benak Maurent, menggetarkan kaki-kakinya. Maurent tak pernah menyepelekannya—pria di hadapannya adalah orang yang sudah memicu _The Eugenics Wars_. Ratusan ribu nyawa melayang, jutaan jiwa menjadi korban karena perang terkutuk tersebut.

"Ro-roberta sudah meninggal. Aku tidak tahu di mana Seven. Tapi ini semua murni keinginanku," jawabnya tertahan. Serentetan memori dan bayangan merasuk dalam pikirannya. Termasuk apa-apa yang tak ingin Maurent lihat dan tahun. Dia memalingkan wajah dari John, menggigit bibirnya kencang.

"Kamu bersembunyi selama ini dari aku dan saudara-saudaramu. Kamu bersembunyi untuk keselamatanmu sendiri, sementara kami memerangi satu sama lain."

Maurent menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia membenci perang itu. "Bukan urusanku."

"Sekarang apa yang kamu inginkan?" John menyentak Maurent hingga terguncang.

Sesaat keduanya bertukar pandangan. Detik selanjutnya, mata Maurent mendelik, lalu terpejam rapat-rapat. John bisa merasakan tubuh itu menggigil begitu keras. Dia mengingat pertama kali anak perempuan yang datang dari DDU itu bergabung di ruang kelas Lot Epsilon. _Aneh dan tak sempurna_—itu yang terbersit di benaknya.

Tangan Maurent menggerapai, mencoba merentak cekikan John. "Lepaskan aku," bisiknya lirih. Air mata meleleh di pipinya. "Mereka saudaraku. Kamu saudaraku. Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu." John menyalang bagai singa garang. Berang tampak di paras dan matanya yang gelap. "Aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka seorang diri."

Maurent berusaha merenggut udara masuk ke dalam aliran napasnya, tetapi himpitan tangan itu menguat.

"Kamu tidak bisa membunuhku, Noon."

Sesaat kemudian, Maurent merasa tubuhnya terhempas. Kepalanya dihajar oleh benda keras yang menimbulkan rasa sakit teramat sangat. Bagi Maurent, sisanya adalah gelap.

-o0o-

_Bersambung..._

*Kutipan dari The Eugenics Wars vol. II

* * *

"_The lion cannot protect himself from traps, and the fox cannot defend himself from wolves. One must therefore be a fox to recognize traps, and a lion to frighten wolves."_

― Niccolò Machiavelli, The Prince


	3. Chapter 3

**IMMORTAL**

"_Is there anything you would not do for your family?*" – Khan_

* * *

_Khan Noonien Singh adalah milik Gene Roddenberry; Veronica Neary/Roberta Lincoln, Gary Seven adalah milik Greg Cox._

_Didasarkan dari novel The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh (Vol 1 & 2) oleh Greg Cox dan Star Trek Into Darkness - J.J. Abrams & Paramount, serta novelisasi Star Trek Into Darkness oleh Alan Dean Foster._

_Event terjadi lima tahun sebelum Star Trek Into Darkness, tahun 2254._

* * *

"_Peraturan ketiga: jangan meminta."_

-o0o-

_**2249**_

"Aku akan dikirim ke Mutara Sector. Starfleet menyiapkan tim ekspedisi untuk memeriksa kondisi S.S. Botany Bay."

John Harrison menyampaikan kabar gembira kepada Jasmine pada suatu sore selepas bekerja. Sesaat Jasmine terperangah, mengabaikan tulisan yang sedang dikerjakannya. Suaminya menyeret kursi dan duduk dekat dengannya. Ada senyum terhampar di roman mukanya.

"Kapan kamu berangkat?" tanyanya, saat merasakan John memeluk jari-jari tangannya.

"Minggu depan. Aku akan rajin berkirim pesan dari sana. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu," jawabnya, memberikan senyum semringah. John memandang mata cokelat muda istrinya, mengingatkan diri untuk tidak mengajukan pertanyaan. Mengetahui sebuah fakta mengenai Jasmine, membuatnya belajar untuk tidak melangkahi peraturan lisan yang diajukan istrinya. Pun, dirinya sendiri tidak ingin resah.

Selamat sesaat, ruang kerja Jasmine begitu hening. Hingga lantunan piano Chopin yang diulang Jasmine dari tadi terdengar lagi. Dia membelai pipi suaminya, mengamati mata birunya yang hangat. Kadang-kadang, dia merasa menyesal telah memberitahu hal itu. Menyimpan rahasia dari orang yang dicintai kadang bagai neraka dan Jasmine tak bisa.

Kini, dia ingin John bertanya, agar dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban. Namun, dia tahu John takkan melakukannya dan dia berusaha untuk tidak memancingnya bertanya. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Jasmine tertawa kecil menanggapi suaminya. "Aku juga akan merindukanmu."

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jasmine melepas John pergi ke Mutara Sector. Tanpa pertanyaan. Hanya ucapan selamat tinggal. Beberapa hari kemudian, John mengirimi Jasmine sebuah pesan.

_Kau tidak akan percaya, Sayang, apa yang kami temukan dalam kargo Botany Bay. Pesawat ini bukan pesawat biasa, sejak awal aku sudah mengiranya. Pantas saja mereka menutup-nutupi tentang hilangnya DY-100 tahun 1996 dulu. Karena orang yang kita anggap sudah mati selama ini, ternyata masih hidup dan bernapas. Menunggu saat untuk dibangkitkan kembali!_

_Ya Tuhan, aku masih tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat! Aku harap bisa diam-diam mengirimu foto seperti aku memberitahumu berita ini. Admiral Marcus tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang ini, jadi aku merasa kamu pantas untuk tahu._

_Aku melihatnya! Melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Khan Noonien Singh yang kukagumi. Bahkan dalam tidur, kharismanya begitu kuat, membuat aku merasa gugup. Dia memang superior, hasil dari sekumpulan gen-gen terbaik. Dia—Khan—sesungguhnya bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik, aku percaya. Aku harap jika dia bangun nanti, dia menjadi sosok yang lebih bijak._

_Kami tidak bisa membangunkannya di sini. Seluruh muatan Botany Bay akan dibawa ke Bumi sesegera mungkin. Semoga Starfleet _engineer_ bisa memecahkan cara membangkitkan para _superhuman_ ini dengan cepat (terdengar seperti _Necromancer_ ya?). Aku tidak sabar untuk bicara dengan Khan tentang abad 20._

_JH_

_P.S.1 Dia tampan seperti yang kamu bilang, tapi aku jauh lebih tampan. :D_

_P.S.2 Aku tidak sabar untuk kembali ke London dan bertemu denganmu. _Love you.

_Membangunkan._ Jasmine membaca berkali-kali isi pesan itu. Mereka menemukan _keluarganya_ yang lama hilang. Setelah menanti begitu lama, dia tahu hari ini akan datang.

Mereka membutuhkan kunci. Kode untuk dapat menyadarkan penguni _cryosleep_ tersebut. Jasmine menyimpannya dalam kepalanya selama dua ratus tahun lebih.

_Sampaikan salamku kepada Yang Mulia Khan. :D_

_Cepat kembali. Aku merindukanmu._

_Love, JS_

-o0o-

Lyanna Clarke tiba di depan sebuah pintu metal. Kodenya persis sama dengan yang diingatnya. Dia menggunakan ID-nya untuk membuka pintu. Terdengar suara pintu yang bergeser terbuka. Menyelinap ke dalam sini tak sesulit yang dia kira sebelumnya.

Dia melangkah masuk dan pintu tertutup otomatis. Lampu ruangan tersebut menyala satu persatu. Ruangan beratap tinggi tersebut disetel dengan suhu dingin, untuk menjaga temperatur _cyrotube_. Di sana, Lyanna melihat kapsul-kapsul _cryosleep_ dari S.S. Botany Bay diatur dalam barisan yang begitu rapi. Keharuan merebak di benaknya. Sikap emosionalnya, mendorong untuk membawa selembar foto polaroid yang sudah buram dan menguning di dalam tas tangannya. Tulisan tangan di bawahnya masih bisa terbaca, _Lot Epsilon, 1974_. Seperti bereuni, meski tak lengkap.

Lyanna berjalan cepat, mengamati sekilas wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya, laki-laki dan perempuan. Namun hanya satu yang membuatnya terhenti. Dia mendekat ke sisi kapsul, menatap dari celah kaca yang menampakkan sosok di dalamnya. John benar, sosok itu seakan abadi, tak menua sedikit pun. Terbungkus dalam pakaian berwarna keemasan yang melekat erat di kulitnya. Wajah yang terpejam itu mengingatkannya pada anak laki-laki tampan bermata gelap di Lot Epsilon, Noon.

Tidak banyak waktu yang Lyanna punya. Dia segera membuka panel di sisi kapsul. Kunci—kode sekuens—yang dicurinya dari anggota Seven beberapa bulan lalu. Dia berharap ini bisa bekerja. Lyanna mengeluarkan pena tipis langsing berwarna perak. Menekan salah satu sisinya hingga muncul layar hologram. Selanjutnya, Lyanna meletakkan pena itu di sisi bawah panel, hingga ukuran layarnya sesuai dengan panel. Dengan beberapa kali sentuh, superkomputer Alpha 6 yang juga diambilnya dari salah satu anggota Seven dan sudah diretasnya, mengerjakan perintah Lyanna.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia menggigit bibirnya, menunggui komputernya bekerja. Kesalahan kecil yang dia lakukan bisa membunuh Noon. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara berdesis. Lyanna ternganga ketika menatap pintu kapsul yang terbuka perlahan.

_Selamat datang, dunia baru._

Lyanna menanti hingga sepasang mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Mata gelap itu menjelang kepadanya. Lyanna tak kuasa untuk tersenyum. Dia menutup mulut pria itu. Tangannya yang lain meraih pena peraknya.

Dia benci perjalanan dengan cara ini.

Garis-garis cahaya dan asap biru menyelimuti Lyanna dan Noon. Sekejap saja, ruangan itu kembali kosong.

-o0o-

Sebelum darah di lantai menyentuh _flip-flop_ yang digunakannya, John beranjak dari dapur. Sekarang, tak ada yang akan menganggu. Dia berkeliling di apartemen kecil itu. Dimulai dari kamar yang dia tempati beberapa hari lalu.

Dia mulai memeriksa arsip-arsip dan menyalakan PC milik Maurent. Dari berita yang ditontonnya tadi, dia tahu sekarang berada di tahun 2254. Di tempat yang agak tersembunyi, dia menemukan catatan-catatan lama Maurent. Di beberapa buku banyak halaman yang disobek paksa. Serta, John mendapatkan juga kliping berita tentang _The Eugenics Wars_. Semuanya tersimpan dalam kondisi baik, meski tidak bisa dipungkiri sudah rapuh termakan usia.

Dia membutuhkan strategi baru untuk bisa melanjutkan takdirnya. John tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mampu mengoperasikan PC. Dimulai dengan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi selama dua ratus tahun terakhir. Mengecek nasib saudara-saudaranya—_The Augments_, begitu mereka diberi nama—yang tersisa, namun informasi tersebut begitu langka. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia berhasil meretas arsip milik badan intelejen beberapa negara. Menjumpai catatan-catatan yang agak lebih terperinci mengenai nasib _The Augments_ setelah kepergiannya dengan S.S. Botany Bay. Pada masa kini, seluruh _Children of Chrysalis_ sudah dianggap tiada, termasuk Khan dan pengikutnya. Senyum muncul di bibirnya.

_Sekarang dia sudah kembali. Bangkit dari kematian._

John mencari tahu pula mengenai Admiral Alexander Marcus, Starfleet, dan Federation. Otoritas penanganan 'artefak' yang berasal dari S.S. Botany Bay dilakukan oleh Starfleet. Lebih jauh dia menggeledah, dia menemukan dokumen mengenai _Section 31_ yang memproses 'artefak'. Di mana pun Marcus menyimpan saudara-saudaranya, dia yakin akan menemukannya. Marcus tidak akan menghancurkannya, karena tahu manusia-manusia superior itu akan berguna baginya atau Starfleet. John menyadari benar akan itu dan tidak akan membiarkan kalau sampai Marcus membahayakan keluarganya.

Sejarah Starfleet yang sedang dibaca, mengingatkan pada kemunculan sosok Gary Seven di bentengnya, beberapa menit sebelum Morning Star melakukan proses melubangi ozon. Seven membawakan sebuah tawaran dengan pertukaran kode penghancuran satelit Morning Star. Satu keputusan yang masih begitu jelas dalam memorinya setelah ratusan tahun.

"_Think of it, Khan: the challenge of conquering an alien world, of forging a new civilization where no man or superman has gone before. You could be a new Columbus, found a new dynasty light-years from Earth."**_

Di sinilah dia sekarang, hampir tiga abad berlalu sejak Seven meyakinkannya. Kini, penjelajahan luar angkasa sudah dimulai dan berkembang pesat. Keputusan yang diambilnya dua setengah abad lalu sama sekali tidak salah. Dia bisa meneruskan keinginannya untuk berkuasa, memimpin manusia-manusia inferior ke dunia yang lebih baik. Memenuhi takdir yang selalu disampaikan ibu kepadanya.

Sekarang, dia harus segera membangunkan saudara-saudaranya dan menyusun tujuan baru. Menciptakan imperium yang bukan hanya menguasai seluruh dunia, tetapi juga wilayah-wilayah di luar bumi. Dengan keabadian yang segera akan dimilikinya, Seven akan menangis dalam kubur dan kembali melontarkan makian kosong tentang betapa seharusnya Seven membiarkannya mati bersama kehancuran Chrysalis.

'_Tis not too late, to seek a newer world . . ._

_To strive, to seek, to find . . ._

_And not to yield._

—Tennyson, _Ulysses_

-o0o-

_**1994**_

"Sejauh mana yang kamu ketahui?"

"Apa yang diberitakan media," Arianna terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak ingin menjawab lebih banyak, tetapi pandangan menyelidik Claudia mengusiknya. Tangan Claudia masih memegang pena perak yang sama—kini untuk menulis. "Aku tahu Hunyadi, 'Hawkeye' Morrison, beberapa nama lain."

Nama-nama yang terlontar itu mengingatkannya pada dua puluh tahun lalu. Kadang-kadang Arianna berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika laboratorium bawah tanah Chrysalis masih berdiri sekarang? Mungkin _Children of Chrysalis_—begitu Claudia menyebutnya, anak-anak yang didesain menjadi manusia superior di bawah proyek Chrysalis—akan bernasib lebih baik. Dunia juga tidak akan sesemwarut sekarang. Saudara-saudaranya tidak perlu saling menyerang satu sama lain. Mereka adalah satu.

"Mengapa kamu menyelamatkan kami?"

"Kami tidak punya alasan untuk membiarkan kalian mati di sana," Claudia tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya menerawang ke dinding putih kosong di belakang Arianna.

"Kamu menyesal?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Claudia melepaskan penanya dan mengempaskan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Dia bersedekap, sekilas Arianna bisa menangkap kerling kesedihan di matanya. Pikiran Claudia yang sedari tadi tenang, mendadak ramai. Arianna bisa mendengar suara-suara dan melihat kilasan-kilasan kenangan dalam kepalanya.

"Aku berjumpa dengan Noon dua kali. Tahun 1984, ketika Seven menyelamatkannya dari kerusuhan di New Delhi setelah kematian Indira Gandhi. Lalu, tahun 1989, ketika dia datang ke apartemenku di New York dan meretas superkomputer Beta 6 untuk mengambil data-data _Children of Chrysalis_." Senyum Claudia meredup. "Pada saat itu, aku mengutuknya, mengutuk diriku sendiri karena dulu tidak membiarkannya mati dalam ledakan di Chrysalis."

"Terima kasih, Roberta, sudah menyelamatkan kami." Arianna menelan ludah. Memalingkan tatapan ke arah lain. Jari-jarinya saling memeluk di bawah meja. "Kadang-kadang aku berpikir, kalau kami tewas mungkin saudara-saudaraku tidak akan saling berperang. Tetapi, hidup punya makna yang kadang kita tahu setelah sesuatu menimpa. Aku mengingatkan diri sendiri jika mereka berperang demi dunia yang lebih baik. Meski aku membenci apa yang sudah mereka lakukan."

"Kamu berbeda..."

"Aku bukan penghuni asli kelas Lot Epsilon. Sebelumnya aku melewati tahun-tahun di DDU dengan diagnosa paranoid dan histeria berlebihan," potong Arianna. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak ketika mengenang masa-masa di DDU yang tak pernah bisa terlupakan.

Claudia memandang Arianna simpati. Tak ada yang sempurna. Dia mencoba menelisik mata Arianna, mencari kepercayaan diri seperti yang selalu tampak pada Noon. Namun, Claudia tak menemukan apa-apa, kecuali mata jernih yang tak mengandung obsesi. Claudia tahu ini saatnya untuk mengungkapkan alasannya membawa Arianna ke sini.

"Kamu mungkin pernah mendengar _Necrotizing fasciitis_."

"Semacam bakteria?"

"_Flash-eating bacteria_. Bakteri karnivor. Strain yang dikembangkan oleh Sarina Kaur di Chrysalis. Berpotensi besar sebagai senjata biologi. Kalian yang dilahirkan di bawah proyek Chrysalis didesain memiliki kekebalan pada bakteri tersebut. Untuk itulah kami membutuhkan bantuanmu."

-o0o-

"Dia mengagumimu. Dia bilang sebenarnya kamu bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik."

John tidak bisa menahan kekagetannya, meski tidak menunjukkannya. Matanya mengagah sengit pada sosok di birai pintu.

"Aku pemimpin. Aku butuh cara untuk menyatukan dunia di bawah kendaliku. Aku memilih jalanku sendiri. _He who wishes to be obeyed must know how to command,_" katanya mengutip Niccolo Machiavelli, menutup buku yang di halamannya terselip foto pernikahan Jasmine Summer dan John Harrison, meletakkan lagi di atas meja. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa yang pantas menilaiku baik atau tidak.

Maurent mendekat kepada John seraya membersihkan sisi kepalanya yang bernoda darah dengan handuk basah. "Dia dikirim ke Sektor Mutara untuk menilik Botany Bay dan tak pernah kembali."

John menarik tangan Maurent, mengamati luka di kepalanya.

"Aku bilang, kamu tak akan bisa membunuhku."

"Mustahil."

"Kamu sudah melihatnya."

"Bagaimana...?"

Pertanyaan itu belum selesai ketika tamparan keras mendarat di pipi John.

"Peraturan pertama: jangan bertanya," ujar Maurent. Selama bertahun-tahun, Maurent belajar mengendalikan kekuatan fisiknya. Sampai akhirnya, dia bisa mengukur ketika harus memperlakukan orang lain dengan kasar. Pipi John memerah karena tamparan yang jauh lebih kuat dibanding kali pertama Maurent melakukannya.

"Aku superior sepertimu. Jangan lupa," Maurent berdecak, "dan aku tidak bisa mati."

John menentang Maurent. Namun tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak akan mendapatkan kemampuan _fast healing_ dan _biological immortality_ ini kalau bukan karena dirimu."

Pandangan John kian berbisa. Dia tidak menyukai intimidasi yang dilakukan Maurent kepadanya. Akan tetapi, John menyadari sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berbuat masalah dengan perempuan itu. Maurent adalah satu-satunya rekan yang dimilikinya sekarang. Kunci untuk membangkitkan tujuh puluh dua krunya serta rahasia keabadian itu ada di dalam kepala Maurent. John tahu, dia harus bermain apik untuk bisa memenangkan semuanya.

Dia belajar banyak dari _The Eugenics Wars_—strategi dan waktu yang tepat adalah kunci untuk memenangkan peperangan. Di akhir perang yang dia lakoni, terlalu banyak emosi yang menguasai hatinya. Perasaan muak terhadap saudara-saudaranya, dendamnya kepada Roberta Lincoln dan Gary Seven karena menyebabkan kematian ibunya, serta sentimen kepada pihak-pihak luar yang turut mencampuri urusannya. Semua itu membuat rakyatnya terbengkalai karena dia lebih memberatkan urusan perang, serta tak awas akan mata-mata yang ada di sekitarnya. Pulau Chrysalis dan sejata pemusnah masal yang diproduksinya, _Necrotizing fasciitis_, hancur sebelum sempat dipergunakan. Menyisakan dirinya di tengah benteng yang dikepung dan siap dirudal oleh Amerika Serikat. Dalam keadaan terdesak, dia masih tidak mau menyerah dan memutuskan pilihan terakhir—menghancurkan dunia, termasuk dirinya sendiri lewat Morning Star.

Tunduk di bawah orang lain tak pernah ada dalam kosakata hidupnya. Tidak pula untuk kali ini.

* * *

_"What though the field be lost?_  
_All is not lost; th' unconquerable will,_  
_And study of revenge, immortal hate,_  
_And courage never to submit or yield."_  
_- John Milton, Lucifer_

_... bersambung ke bagian terakhir._

*kutipan dari film _Star Trek Into Darkness_

** kutipan dari _The Eugenics Wars, vol. II_


	4. Chapter 4

**IMMORTAL**

"_Call me Khan."_

_A name for a conqueror.*_

* * *

_Khan Noonien Singh adalah milik Gene Roddenberry._

_Didasarkan dari novel The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh (Vol 1 & 2) oleh Greg Cox, TOS: Space Seed, The Wrath of Khan, dan Star Trek Into Darkness - J.J. Abrams & Paramount, serta novelisasi Star Trek Into Darkness oleh Alan Dean Foster._

_Event terjadi lima tahun sebelum Star Trek Into Darkness, tahun 2254._

* * *

Selepas dini hari, John Harrison menginjeksikan serum bening itu ke lengannya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, matanya tenang mengamati bagaimana perlahan cairan dari ekstrasi darah Maurent itu meresap ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak, menghela napas panjang. Senyum tipis terbit di bibirnya.

Seharusnya dia melakukan ini sejak dulu. John mengerling kepada Maurent yang terlelap. Perempuan itu tidak lagi memiliki manfaat baginya. Seperti yang pernah dia bilang di awal pembicaraan mereka—setelah selesai, John boleh menyingkirkannya. Dia tidak ingin ada dua orang memiliki kemampuan yang sama, terlebih Maurent sudah mengakui bahwa dulu dirinya ada di pihak Seven dan Roberta. John tidak ingin kesalahan yang pernah terjadi dahulu terulang lagi sekarang.

Dia berjalan ke arah Maurent, mengambil pena perak yang tergeletak di atas meja. _Servo_. Benda tersebut bukan pena biasa dan cukup familier baginya. Dia pernah memiliki satu, sampai akhirnya Seven mengambilnya kembali. Sejenak dia mengamati pena perak itu, kemudian meletakkannya lagi. Dia menyentuh ujung pena, yang langsung disambut dengan kemunculan layar hologram. _Alpha 6_.

John mengecek sistem superkomputer tersebut, yang ternyata sudah diretas oleh Maurent sehingga mampu melaksanakan perintah-perintahnya. Termasuk melakukan teleportasi dari satu lokasi ke lokasi lain menggunakan alat tersebut. Sejak dulu, teknologi milik Seven selalu jauh menggungguli masanya. John tahu teleportasi sudah umum sekarang, tetapi yang ada belum sesederhana ini.

Dia masuk ke sistem keamanan dari Section 31 untuk mencari tahu kondisi ke-72 krunya. Seharusnya ada 84 _cryotube_ selain dirinya, Maurent mengatakan kalau dua belas di antaranya gagal mempertahankan muatan tetap dalam kondisi _cryostasis_. Jumlah yang ada cukup bagi John untuk melaksanakan rencana-rencana yang sudah tersusun di kepalanya sekarang. Seluruhnya adalah manusia superior seperti dirinya dan selama John hidup, dia bisa meminimalisir kematian yang terjadi. Atau jika perlu, John akan membuat mereka semua abadi, seperti dirinya.

Maka, dunia akan takluk di tangannya. Manusia superior menjadi penguasa, seperti halnya yang sudah ditakdirkan sejak awal. John akan membawa dunia menjadi lebih baik. Bukan hanya dunia, tetapi jagad raya pun akan tunduk kepadanya.

_Dia adalah Sang Penakluk._

-o0o-

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa, Khan."

Khan tidak merasa kaget kehadirannya sudah ditunggu oleh orang lain di ruang penyimpanan _cryotube_. Udara dingin dalam ruangan itu sama sekali tidak menganggunya. Dia melangkah di antara deretan kapsul _cryonic_. Parasnya semringah karena sebentar lagi dia bisa membangunkan saudara-saudaranya lagi.

"Seven," sahutnya, berhenti beberapa langkah di depan pria tua tersebut.

"Tak ada yang berubah darimu sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu."

Seringai tipis muncul di bibir Khan. "Kau pun sama, Pak Tua," ucapnya dingin.

Seven menyunggingkan senyum. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan, setelah membangunkan mereka?"

"Bukan urusanmu," ujarnya dengan nada keras. Sejak dulu Seven selalu menyampuri tindakan-tindakannya. Terakhir kali, Khan tidak pernah bisa melupakan kedatangannya. Khan menyalang Seven. "Aku akan menyelesaikan urusan kita terlebih dahulu." Dia mengarahkan phaser kepada lawan bicaranya. "Aku akan membunuhmu kali ini."

"Seharusnya kau melakukannya sejak dulu," cetus Seven.

Khan melangkah lebih dekat. Seluruh dirinya seakan membengkak oleh angkara. Setelah ratusan tahun, ini adalah saat ketika jalan terbuka lagi bagi Khan. Dia tak akan membiarkan seorang pun akan menghalanginya. "Aku jauh lebih baik darimu. Aku punya semua yang kaumiliki. Dan kini, aku punya keabadian."

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku. Kamu bisa melakukannya sekarang," ujar Seven, saat jarak phaser di tangan Khan tinggal beberapa sentimeter dari kepalanya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Pak Tua." Dengan gesit, Khan meringkus Seven tanpa perlawanan. Menodongkan phaser ke bawah dagunya dan menyuruhnya berjalan. Di salah satu tabung _cyrotube_ kosong, Khan berhenti. "Kau akan menggantikanku di sana." Khan memaksa Seven untuk masuk ke dalam tabung itu.

"Marcus menangkap istrimu."

Khan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengamati Seven yang terlihat jauh lebih ringkih daripada pertemuan pertama mereka di tahun 1984. "Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Kau masih apatis seperti dulu," nada suara Seven tak lagi ramah. "Tidakkah kau mengingat Ament?"

"Dia pengkhianat," sahut Khan, memukul kepala Seven dengan buku-buku tangannya beberapa kali. "Kematian adalah harga yang pantas untuk seorang pengkhianat. Dan penyusup sepertimu. Kau yang membunuh ibuku!"

-o0o-

Maurent dan John menaiki taksi menuju sebuah gereja yang masih membuka pelayanan malam itu. Dengan agak memaksa serta mengintimidasi, John menyuruh pendeta yang ada untuk menikahkannya dengan Maurent saat itu juga. John merasa asing dengan tempat itu, sejak kecil dia hidup dalam tradisi _Sikh_. Sampai dewasa, meski bukan seseorang yang religius, dia masih memegang nilai-nilai _Sikh_ dalam kesehariannya.

Pandangan John tertumbuk kepada Maurent, tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Keduanya tak ubahnya pasangan yang kaku. Seumur hidup John tidak pernah memikirkan suatu hari akan mengangkat seseorang menjadi istrinya ataupun menjadi suami orang lain. Orang tua yang dikenalnya sejak kecil hanya ibu. Dan John tahu, dia bisa membuat banyak penerus tanpa harus menikah, seperti yang ibu lakukan.

Hanya satu perempuan yang paling dikaguminya, sosok perempuan yang pernah dilihatnya di ambang kehancuran Chrysalis dan dianggapnya sebagai dewi. Hasil dari fantasi anak empat tahun yang melihat kucingnya berubah menjadi wanita cantik. Hingga sesaat sebelum John memutuskan meninggalkan bentengnya, akhirnya dia mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu ada di dekatnya selama ini sebagai Ament, tangan kanannya sekaligus mata-mata Gary Seven. Ament adalah perempuan yang menyamar menjadi kucing hitam John dulu, Isis. Ament mati di hadapannya oleh Joaquin, salah satu saudara dan pengawal pribadinya. Tak ada rasa iba dalam hatinya, kini, setelah sekian tahun, mendadak ingatan tentang Ament hadir lagi.

Mereka tak punya cincin untuk dipertukarkan. Mereka tak punya apa-apa. Setelah mengikuti kata-kata pendeta, akhirnya keduanya disahkan menjadi suami istri.

"Sekarang kamu bisa mencium pengantinmu," ucap si Pendeta kepada mereka.

John melakukannya, seperti robot yang diperintah. Ciuman itu sangat singkat. Ketika John menarik wajahnya menjauh, Maurent membisikkan terima kasih. Dia melihat air mata di pipi perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih," John menganggukkan kepala kepada Pendeta yang meminta izin untuk berlalu dari altar.

Di depannya, Maurent menundukkan wajah. John menarik napas panjang, menyentuh bahu Maurent dan membelai lengannya.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," ajak John, "masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan."

Maurent hanya terdiam di tempatnya, John meraih tangan perempuan itu. Mengenggam dan menyeretnya pergi dari altar.

Dan ini, adalah risiko untuk John.

-o0o-

"John!"

Teriakan itu menyentaknya.

"John Harrison, itukah nama yang kaumiliki sekarang?"

Dia berdiri, menghadap kepada sepasukan tentara bersenjata, yang dipimpin oleh Admiral Alexander Marcus. Mereka bergerak dengan cekatan hingga mengelilingi John, serta satu-satu mengancam berdiri di sisi kapsul dan mengarahkan senjatanya. Salah satu tentara itu memegangi Maurent yang terlihat lusuh serta terluka. Admiral Alexander Marcus melangkah mendekat kepadanya.

"Perempuan ini ingin menciptakan teror bagiku dengan mengirimkan satu lagi John Harrison. Satu yang lain sudah kueliminasi demi kebaikanmu dan teman-temanmu yang sedang tidur sekarang." Admiral Marcus meletakkan tangannya di belakang punggung. Mengamati John seakan-akan binatang buruan yang menarik. "Bayangkan jika dunia tahu jika seorang manusia superior dari sekumpulan gen-gen terbaik, hidup kembali. Dunia tidak akan seramah itu untuk menyambutmu dan saudara-saudaramu, John. Atau, haruskah aku memanggil dengan nama kebesaranmu, _Khan Noonien Singh_?"

John membisu, hanya mencerap bagaimana petinggi Starfleet itu bicara kepadanya.

"Aku tidak menganggap diammu adalah jawaban, Nak. Aku akan membuatmu menjawab... dengan memulainya dari temanmu." Admiral Marcus berkata dengan enteng. Dia memberi kode kepada salah tentara yang memegangi Maurent. Sesaat kemudian, John mendengar desingan phaser dan suara tubuh yang ambruk ke lantai. John memandangi Maurent yang tergeletak di sisi ruangan yang lain. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Aku masih punya tujuh puluh dua. Aku bisa melakukannya dalam sekejap."

Kemarahan membara dalam diri John. Kali ini, dia tidak bisa menyimpan emosi. Semua tampak pada urat-urat leher dan pelipisnya yang menonjol. Rahangnya mengeras, menahan kebencian. Perbuatan Admiral Marcus kepadanya bukalah sesuatu yang dapat dia maafkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapnya keji.

_"Peperangan."_

John akan mewujudkannya.

-o0o-

"Maafkan aku. Aku teringat mantan suamiku," ujar Maurent, ketika mereka menunggu lift di sebuah rumah sakit, setelah menyelesaikan urusan di gereja.

"Aku suamimu sekarang," sahut John, tepat ketika pintu lift terbuka.

Keduanya bertemu muka, tanpa ada kata terucap hingga lift berhenti di lantai yang mereka kehendaki.

"Rumah sakit ini punya laboratorium yang peralatannya cukup lengkap. Tidak secanggih Pulau Chrysalis-mu, tetapi setidaknya di sini lebih futuristis. Aku sering menggunakannya jika perlu," ujar Maurent menyurihkan percakapan.

Maurent menempelkan ID-nya hingga pintu laboratorium terbuka untuknya. Sejak terbiasa dengan kehidupan umur panjang, Maurent punya keahlian memalsukan ID. Dia bisa menjadi siapapun dan apapun. Dia bisa menghapus data dirinya dari suatu _database_ dalam sekejab. Semua itu dia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Untuk kali ini, Maurent juga sudah membuatkan ID atas nama John Harrison untuk Noon, sesuai dengan namanya sekarang.

John berdiri di belakangnya, sementara Maurent menyiapkan beberapa alat-alat yang akan digunakan. Selanjutnya dia mengambil sampel darahnya dengan cepat. Menyerahkannya kepada John.

"Kamu sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

Maurent menatap John, "Belum. Tapi kupikir ini akan bekerja."

"Kamu tidak menamparku lagi."

Keheningan menguasai ruangan itu. "Aku sudah melihat semua, John," Maurent menundukkan kepala, meneruskan tulisan di atas kertas. "Aku melihat kehancuran. Kematianmu. Aku menemukan satu jawaban setiap kali kamu mengajukan pertanyaan."

"Kehancuranku," ucap John dengan nada dalam.

"Ya, tak jauh dari Bumi," sahut Maurent, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kematianku."

"_Genesis device_. U.S.S. Reliant. Di Mutara Nebula. Bersama saudara-saudara superiormu."

"Omong kosong!"

Maurent menoleh. Parasnya tenang, seakan-akan apa yang dikatakannya barusan bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. "Aku tahu kamu pasti menganggapnya begitu. Aku melihatmu jatuh cinta kepada perempuan biasa. Terakhir bukan lagi obsesi menguasai dunia yang menggerakkanmu. Tetapi dendam karena kematian istrimu."

John menyerana. Sejak kecil John sudah menganggap Maurent atau yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai Arianna berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya. Dia selalu mengeluarkan ekspresi ketakutan ketika orang lain mendekati. _Dia tak ingin ditanya._ Namun orang-orang selalu menanyakan alasan dibalik hal tersebut, kecuali John.

"Kamu melihat kematianmu sendiri?"

"Bukan."

"Kamu bukan perempuan biasa. Kamu salah satu dari kami, saudaraku, manusia superior."

Rentetan bayangan itu terbayang jelas dalam pikiran Maurent. Setiap kali John bertanya, dia melihatnya. Mengetahui sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya terjadi kepada John. Biasanya, Maurent tak pernah mengatakan apa yang muncul di kepalanya setiap kali ada yang memberinya pertanyaan, kali ini dia memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan. Menyembunyikan rahasia dari orang yang dicintai, padahal dia ada di dekatnya, itu seperti neraka.

Maurent mengedipkan mata, tetapi citra itu tak mau sirna dari benaknya. Dia melihat pemuda _brunette_ bermata biru—seseorang yang akan begitu berperan terhadap hidup John sebagai musuh. Mereka akan saling bertemu beberapa tahun lagi.

Bisakah potongan-potongan imaji yang dilihatnya itu berubah? Maurent berharap.

"Aku memberitahumu karena aku tidak ingin kamu melakukan sesuatu yang _bodoh_ di masa depan. Aku menyiapkan ini berbulan-bulan. Rencana tanpa cacat. Kamu pantas menjadi penguasa. Untuk itulah kamu didesain dan dilahirkan, Noon." Maurent terdiam sejenak. "Dan aku tidak ingin kamu mati sebelum tujuanmu terwujud."

-o0o-

"Aku akan menjamin keselamatan krumu dan membangkitkan mereka setelah kau selesai membantuku." Admiral Marcus menyeringai. "Bebas dari segala tuduhan."

"Baiklah." Khan menaruh phasernya ke lantai. Ia melangkah tanpa ragu, diiringi suara gerakan serentak sejumlah senjata yang terarah kepadanya. Khan berlutut di sisi Ariannna. Dia menyeka darah yang membanjiri di sisi wajah perempuan itu, lalu membungkuk dan mencium keningnya. Khan menyempatkan menyelipkan _servo_ di tangannya ke dalam saku mantel yang dipakai Arianna.

Pemandangan itu tetap menyebabkan sakit di hati Khan. Dia benci melihat seseorang harus mati untuknya. Walaupun, Khan sempat berpikir untuk mengenyahkan Arianna, tapi setidaknya dia akan melakukannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Khan mengangkat tubuh Arianna dengan mudah.

"Dia tinggal di sini."

"Dia istriku."

"Dia tinggal di sini. Dia sudah mati, Khan. Mati karenamu."

Khan menelan ludah. Dia kembali menurunkan tubuh Ariana. Beberapa tentara mengelilingi Khan, masih dengan ujung phaser terarah kepadanya. Pelan, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka.

"Kita perlu bicara panjang lebar, Khan."

Khan mengambil risiko itu. Seharusnya Admiral Marcus menyadari bahwa Khan bukanlah manusia biasa yang bisa diperlakukan sama dengan yang lain. Karena Admiral Marcus hanya manusia inferior, sama dengan lainnya. Dan dia membuat nerakanya sendiri sekarang.

-o0o-

"Bodoh." Perempuan itu mendudukkan dirinya dan menarik napas panjang. Kepalanya terasa berpusing. Dia merasakan amis darah ketika mengecap mulutnya. Ruangan itu kini lengang, setelah Khan digiring pergi oleh Admiral Marcus. "Kau masih hidup, Pak Tua?"

Perempuan itu bangkit, menyeret tubuhnya ke arah pria tua yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. "Perlu aku bantu untuk bangun?" tawarnya.

Tak ada balasan. Namun, perempuan itu menanti sebentar di sisi pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Gary Seven. Orang yang sudah menyuruh Roberta atau Claudia melakukan percobaan kepadanya ratusan tahun lalu. Ketika Roberta mendatanginya dan menjelaskan tentang _flash-eating bacteria_, Arianna menyanggupi. Tetapi, siapa sangka percobaan itu gagal karena diketahui oleh pihak musuh—mungkin Khan. Seluruh fasilitas laboratorium hancur, hampir seluruh staf tewas, kecuali Arianna. Dia terbangun dalam keadaan memar-memar dan belum mati. Padahal, semestinya dia meninggal setelah tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri dari ledakan nuklir laboratorium tersebut.

Seven menegakkan tubuhnya. Arianna mengambil _servo_ dari saku mantel dan mengarahkannya pada Seven.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Seven parau.

Arianna berdecak. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membunuhmu," ucap Arianna terkekeh. Durjana tampak begitu jelas di parasnya, oleh bibirnya yang menipis dan bola matanya yang melotot. Bagian putih mata itu berwarna merah, hasil dari pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang pecah akibat tembakan di kepala. "Tapi kau tidak akan mati," Arianna menghajar Seven dengan melayangkan tendangan ke kepala orang tua itu. Dia melakukan itu dengan kemampuan superiornya, bukan sebagai manusia biasa.

"Tahu apa yang terburuk dari hidup selamanya? Kau bahkan tidak pernah merasa hidup lagi." Sekali lagi Arianna mengarahkan sepatu bootsnya ke tubuh Seven. Namun Seven sama sekali tidak mengelak atau memberi perlawanan. "Kau yang membuatku seperti sekarang! Tapi aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku bukan Noon. Membunuhmu adalah haknya."

"Kamu berubah, Arianna."

Tawa Arianna menggelegar. "Kamu pikir aku akan selamanya bertahan menjadi anak perempuan lugu ketakutan yang bersembunyi di belakang Noon?!" Arianna melolong, mengacungkan jarinya pada Seven. Matanya membelalak, dengan darah melumuri wajahnya. Kemarahan membakar hatinya, perasaan yang nyaris hilang setelah hidup ratusan tahun. "Kamu salah, Pak Tua! Kamu pikir kamu sudah menyelamatkan dunia dengan organisasi antargalaksimu dan menggagalkan ini serta itu di Bumi. Tapi kamu tidak pernah melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kamu tidak pernah tahu. Aku melihat semuanya. Aku melihat masa depan dari matamu. Aku mendapatkan jawaban apa yang terjadi dari pertanyaan Roberta. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika bertemu dengan Noon. Bukan cuma kamu yang bisa mengubah takdir!"

Dari ujung _servo_, melecut cahaya yang mengenai Seven. Badan itu jatuh menubruk tanah. Arianna tersenyum lebar. "Untuk Noon!"

Arianna mengaktifkan superkomputernya, memerintahkan _Alpha 6_ untuk mengunci koordinat seluruh kapsul _cryotube_. Dalam sekejap, mereka semua hilang dari pandangan.

_Sebentar lagi. Dunia yang baru._

-o0o-

_**2259**_

London diserang oleh teroris, meledakkan Kelvin Memorial Archive. Jauh di belahan dunia yang lain, tepatnya di Red Fort, Agra, India, pada sebuah ruangan luas dan tinggi, panel-panel layar besar memperlihatkan kondisi terkini beberapa belahan dunia. Tampak beberapa orang hilir mudik di sana, beberapa lainnya sibuk menghadap layar kontrol. Sesaat kemudian, kondisi dalam tayangan yang tadinya damai berubah kacau oleh ledakan.

"_Seluruh serangan sudah terlaksana, Lord Khan."_

-o0o-

"_It has been said that to conquer without risk is to triumph without glory. _

_I do not fear the unknown. I welcome it.**" _

_– Khan Noonien Singh_

* * *

* kutipan dari The Eugenics Wars, vol I

** kutipan dari The Eugenics Wars, vol II

* * *

_Catatan:_

_**Khan Noonien Singh** adalah salah satu penjahat terbesar di universe Star Trek. Secara resmi beliau hanya muncul tiga kali dalam ST TOS: Space Seed (1967), The Wrath of Khan (1982), dan Star Trek Into Darkness (2013/Alternate universe). Banyak yang menyayangkan minimnya informasi tentang Khan, karena beliau memang karakter yang menarik._

_Di cerita 'Immortal' aku banyak mengangkat tentang masa lalu beliau yang bersumber dari novel The Eugenics Wars (2001-2002) karya Greg Cox. Novel tersebut menceritakan masa lalu Khan hingga akhirnya beliau 'dipaksa' untuk pergi dari bumi menggunakan SS Botany Bay. Sementara, untuk waktu terjadinya event aku memilih menggunakan Abramsverse/alternate universe ST 2009. Di bagian akhir cerita, aku menyelipkan beberapa event dari Space Seed dan The Wrath of Khan. _

_____Sebagai tambahan informasi: pada stardate 7004.2, Gary Seven muncul di hadapan Kirk untuk membantu memutuskan mengenai Planet Sycorax yang dihuni manusia superior ke dalam federasi (TEW vol II)._

_Di penampilan officialnya, kita disuguhi Khan seorang yang 'superior' dan sebagai antagonis. Di EW, kita diperkenalkan Khan sebagai manusia pada umumnya, yang punya masa lalu, memiliki perasaan dan alasan-alasan._

_Pada akhirnya, Khan tetaplah seorang manusia superior, dan seperti yang pernah Gary Seven yakini bahwa dia bisa menjadi sosok yang 'luar biasa' dalam hal baik, atau buruk-aku pun mengamininya._

_Hidup tak pernah hitam putih. Tergantung sisi mana kita memandang._

_Thanks for reading. _

_- bananaprincess_

* * *

_"Because what truly matters can't be found in the genes. Superior strenght. Superior intelligence. These are all useful traits, but, in the end, they don't necessarily make superior people. Character, compassion, courage. Those are learned qualities, not encoded on any chromosome, but, ultimately, the are what will truly advance the human race."_

Seven to Kirk,

The Eugenics Wars, vol II


End file.
